Good To Be Home
by EmmaJoie
Summary: Set early season 5 with slight time change and differences . Peyton and Brooke return to Tree Hill after 5 years. How will everyone take it? Rated T for some strong language CHAPTER TEN GOT PUT UP TWICE, SORRY. FIXED NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, It's Emma here. This is my first story. Set early season 5 but with a twist. Read if you want to.**

She was panicking, like really panicking.

It had been five years, five long years since graduation, since leaving for L.A, leaving Luke. She wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye- let alone tell him about Sawyer, her beautiful baby girl.

She squeezed Brooke's hand as the stepped into Tree Hill, "Calm down, P. Sawyer. Breathe. You'll be fine," her best friend told her reassuringly and confidently, " I promise you we'll be fine."

*

He looked at his phone in shock, his best friend, and sister-in-law, just text him confirming what he feared. She was back. Peyton Sawyer, the love of his life who had abandoned him was back. He didn't know how to deal. How to feel.

"Luke?" His girlfriend's voice broke him out of his revere.

"Huh? Oh, hey Linds what's up?" He asked nonchalantly trying to cover up his pure and utter terror.

"Are you ok?" she asked him tentatively, there was no doubt that this girl loved him. Truly did, but she was never sure if he returned her feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Lucas mentally kicked himself for that last comment, ' oh yeah, just make her suspicious Eugene, you fool' he thought to himself.

"Err, no reason apart from you staring at your phone like it's about to explode." She laughed hesitantly. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? Was it because she knew he was keeping some part of truth from her? Even just about what he was feeling? They didn't have that type of relationship. They were always honest with each other.

"Oh, chain mail, they freak me out you know." He lied easily, and that unsettled him, " But, enough with this. Let's go the Haley and Nathan's. I wanna see my nephew."

"Ok, sure. I'll just call Hales!"

"Ok babe," He kissed her gently then took her hand and led her to her car.

*

"You're coming here?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows at Haley's slightly hysterical voice, but chose not to question her right now.

"Like right now?" Haley's voice was slowly getting higher in pitch.

She listened intently as the person on the other end of the phone replied. Nathan heard the voice ask a question.

"No, no of course it's not a problem. Yeah, yeah. Ok see you soon. Bye!"

She hung up and let out a massive breath.

"What's going on babe?" Nathan asked, slightly amused by his wife's frustrated expression and demeanour.

"Luke and Lindsay are coming over. They'll be here in half an hour."

"But aren't Brooke and Peyton bringing Sawyer here?"

"Yeah, I should call and warn th-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

It was Peyton and Brooke, she just knew it.

"Oh, shit" The petite brunette muttered under her breath.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I've decided to try and post as many chapters as I can as it's the weekend. Hope you like.**

"Haley!" The tall blonde squealed and gave her friend a massive hug.

"Peyton, hi! Hey Brooke!" Haley returned her best friend's hug, then went to hug her other best friend.

"Hey, Hales." The brunette replied. "You're looking great tutor-girl"

Haley suppressed a grimace at Brooke's nickname for her. "Thanks Brooke. And who is this little girl hiding behind you two?" Haley asked with mock confusion as she surveyed Sawyer hiding behind her mother and her aunt.

"It's ok introduce yourself, baby." Peyton encouraged the small child.

"Ok, my name is Sawyer Brooke Scott, and I am 4 years old!" The little girl instantly perked up at being given permission to talk to this stranger from her mother, her blonde curls bouncing as she talked excitedly. "Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"This is your Aunt Haley, baby. Remember me and Aunt Brook showed you pictures of her?" Peyton informed her daughter that this was the best friend she and 'Aunt Brooke' had talked about for years.

"Really?"

" Yepp, that'd be me! Who knew I was so popular in the Sawyer/Davis err... Scott household?"

Just then Sawyer launched herself into Haley's arms giving her a massive hug. "Do you have any children for me to play with?"

"Um, yes I do, I have a 5 year-old son. Called Jamie. Do you want to play with him?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and Haley couldn't help but laugh. She was a carbon copy of Peyton, with Lucas' eyes, but had Brooke's bubbly persona.

Haley led them into the front room where Nathan was sat waiting for them with Jamie.

"NATE!" both Peyton and Brooke screamed simultaneously running across the room, each trying to reach him first.

"Woah! Didn't know you two missed me that much." He replied feeling pretty dar good about himself.

"Nah, we don't really" Peyton replied casually, "Just wanted to boost your ego. Hi old buddy" she added with a laugh.

"Hey," Nathan gave both girls big hugs then said, "I missed you guys. But not as much as the little girl over there. Hi you must be Sawyer?"

"Yes, I'm Sawyer Brooke Scott, aged 4!"

"Oh my god! That's my surname too! I'm James Lucas Scott and I'm 5!" Jamie babbled out enthusiastically, his words stumbling out so fast you could barely understand them, "Do you want to go play?" he asked, slightly slower this time.

"Yes, please. Is that ok momma?" she turned her attention to Peyton.

"Yeah, sure it is baby. Why don't you say hello to your Uncle Nate first though?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Hi!" she ran forward giving Nathan a massive hug.

"Hey, kiddo" Nathan ruffled her hair and she giggled. "You look just like your momma."

"Everyone says that! I'm gonna go play now! Bye!"

"Bye" they all replied.

"Well, Nate now we know the answer to that particular question" Haley said to her husband.

"And what question would that be babe?" Nathan replied, perplexed by what she just said.

"What would happen if two broody people have a kid, then that kid grows up with the bubbliest person on the planet. The kid'll be bubbly." Haley laughed at her comment, realising how many times she said bubbly.

"Oh no, she has classic style tantrums too, don't worry" Brooke countered.

Peyton laughed, "Speaking of broodiness, neither of you have told Lucas have you." All laughter was gone from the voice now, she was serious and sounded rather scared.

"Peyton, no we haven't. We've known how long? 4 years and 9 months or something. I hate how you doubt us!"

"Sorry, I don't know what I'll do if I bump into him anytime soon, which I know I will, what with moving back. But I plan on holding it off as long as possible." She chuckled nervously.

"Err yeah about tha--" Haley started until she was interrupted by the doorbell, "Dammit, I'd better go get that" Haley hurried out if the room, at an inhuman pace.

" What was all that about?" Haley asked Nathan, Nathan shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi!" She heard his voice calling through the house. And she felt sick. Then he came in the room Blonde bimbo on arm, and that was when she fainted.

*

"Peyton!" Brooke called out, she was sick with worry, "are you ok?"

Peyton sat up slowly, but she could feel the throbbing pain in her head and she could she her friends (as well as her ex and his... whatever the hell she was) all looking on worriedly, "yeah, I'm fine. Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Haley asked with concern.

"Nothing, head hurts that's all." She answered all too quickly. And although her two best girl-friends knew there was some truth to what she just said, they also knew her heart was being shattered. Again.

They helped her us, and Haley and Brooke excused themselves to get drinks for everyone. And all the while, he remained stood there, looking at her.

"Luke, come on babe. Why don't we sit down" Lindsay asked her boyfriend innocently. But it still sent stabs of pain through Peyton's stomach. To hear her call him 'babe'. It was torture.

" 'Kay." He grunted in reply.

'Oh, so he finally speaks' Peyton thought to herself, and then ' what does she want?' as Lindsay made her way over to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked Peyton with concern. All Peyton could do was nod. "Hi, I'm Lindsay, Luke's girlfriend" Lindsay offered her hand to Peyton, and Peyton just looked at it.

"Erm..." Lindsay said uncomfortably eventually letting her hand drop. She sat down on the couch next to Lucas and Nathan.

"Peyton, Lindsay! Can you give us a hand please?" Both girls got up and excused themselves when they heard Haley calling them to the kitchen.

Just then Jamie and Sawyer walked into the room.

"Hey, Dad" Jamie said jumping on the sofa and grabbing the remote.

Sawyer stood still, unsure what to think with the new arrival to the house. She stood hesitantly at the dorrway, until she decided to go to Nate.

"Where's momma Uncle Nate?" she asked quietly, in hope that Lucas wouldn't hear her voice. He did.

"Uhm, I don't know hun, one sec. Peyton?!" He called her and she came running in, and Lucas looked up.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked her best-friend.

"Sawyer was looking for you." He told her.

" Oh, hey baby what's up?" She asked the same question to her daughter as she had her friend.

"Nothing momma, just wanted a hug." She said as she hugged her leg. Peyton leant over and hugged her back.

"Mmm... lovely hug baby. You have fun with Jamie?" she asked, very aware that Lucas was staring holes in the back of the head, but not wanting to look at him.

"Yes! We're going to watch some T.V now."

"Ok, baby. I should probably go back and help Aunt Haley and Aunt Brooke." Peyton excused herself from the room, and stood in the hallway, trying very hard not to hyper-ventilate.

"Peyton...?"

She looked up, and she swears, her heart skipped a beat.

"You have a daughter?" Lucas asked, and the hurt in his eyes was clear.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't so sure about it myself, so if you could. Press that little green box and review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this chapter is mostly made of flashbacks. To show what happened between L/P. Flashbacks in Italics. I also apologise in advance for my Skills impersonation.**

_She walked in his room, breathing unevenly._

"_Hey, babe. What's up?" his voice was so caring and filled with love. It nearly broke her heart knowing what she was about to do._

_She took a deep breath and continued._

"_Luke, we need to talk." _

"_Sure, Peyt what about?" he said, tucking a stray strand of her curly blonde hair and looking into those beautiful green orbs she had for eyes._

"_Well... you know I'm going to L.A next week, for the internship?" She was struggling to find the right words to tell him._

"_Yeah, you haven't shut up about it all week, how could I not?" he chuckled, pulling her forward for a kiss. He stopped when she pulled back, the grin that was plastered to his face instantly slipping. "Peyt. What's wrong?" he wasn't sure what was going on. And to be quite honest, he was feeling a little hurt that she pulled away from his embrace._

"_." She rushed out quickly._

"_What was that babe? All I got was Tree Hill." He was smiling again._

"_I said," She took in a deep breath and a few tears fell down her cheek," I don't want to go with a boyfriend in Tree Hill."_

_His smile faltered, "What do you mean; you want me to come with you? Peyt, you know I can't..."_

"_No, that's not what I meant. I meant I don't want to see you anymore. We need to break up." Tears were rapidly streaming down her face now and were continuing to fall faster._

"_What?" he was shocked. "Why?"_

"_I- I- I-"she stammered._

"_WHY? WHY PEYTON!?!? ANSWER ME!" He screamed in her face, shaking her- hard._

"_Luke, stop, you're scaring and hurting me." Peyton whimpered. Not that she was scared for her own welfare, more that her unborn baby would be damaged with his vigorous shaking._

"_I'm sorry, but please give me a reason." He pleaded with her._

"_I can't deal with all this, the drama. Sure we can keep going. But long distance doesn't work. What will happen then? We'll move on make new friends, eventually get too busy for a quick phone call. Drift apart? I don't want that Lucas. I don't want it to be slow, and painful. It's better for everyone if we end it now." She was whispering by the end of her mini-speech._

"_Better?" he asked quietly, more to himself than her. "BETTER?!" he was shouting again, and Peyton was scared yet again. "Better for who?! You? Because it won't be better for me Peyton! I love y-"_

"_No, please don't. Don't finish that sentence." She was pleading with _him_ now._

"_-ou. You can't do this to be." He finished anyway, despite what she asked of him._

"_Goodbye Lucas." She slowly released his grip from her arms and slipped out the door._

_And Lucas did something he rarely did. He cried._

_*_

"Peyton...? You have a daughter?" his voice and eyes were filled with hurt.

"Yes, Lucas. I do." She replied almost silently.

"Is, is she mine?" he whispered his question. Afraid of what the answer would be. On one hand he hoped it wasn't, that it was someone else's and that he wasn't going to have a bomb dropped on his head. But on the other, could he bear the thought of her getting over him so quickly? He didn't think so.

"Yes."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved. Then the anger took over.

"Did you know?"

Peyton started; there was pure hatred in his voice. It was venomous. "Know what?" she replied shakily.

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left me?" he asked

"I-"

"Did you know?" he repeated, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"And I'm only finding out now?" He had started shouting. "Were you going to tell me at all, or did I ruin you're plans by being here today?"

"No, I-" Peyton tried to say, but he cut her off again.

"Did it ever pass your mind, EVER, just ONCE that I might've liked to know? Maybe, I would've liked to know that I was going to be a father?" He screamed. Peyton swore she could almost see the walls shaking.

Everyone had, by now, come to the hall to see what was going in and Skillz and Mouth had come in the front door- to see their best friend screaming at a girl who had slid so far down the wall in fear and shame she was on waist height on him.

"Luke-" Nathan started.

"NO! Stay away from me Nathan!" Lucas has rounded on his brother as Peyton fell on the floor with a thud.

"Luke, calm down. You're scaring Sawyer" Nathan said calmly. It was true. Sawyer was sobbing in Brooke's arms, as Brooke tried to soothe her.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" He roared causing Haley, Brooke, Lindsay and Peyton to jump. And Sawyer to scream. Skills, Mouth and Nathan were starting to inch closer to Lucas to calm him down. "Stay back!" they stopped in their tracks.

"Lucas..." Lindsay said his name and Lucas flipped.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You. People?" He spat out. "What the fuck is wrong with you? And you!" he turned back to Peyton and lowered his voice slightly, "you, are a heartless bitch" Then he stormed out of the house. Leaving Peyton sobbing on the floor.

*

"Peyt Are you ok?" Nathan leaned forward and helped her up.

"Yeah skinny girl? You a'right? I have never, ever seen Luke flip like that and shout at a girl." Skills chuckled slightly at his own comment. Knowing it was completely true.

"It's ok, I guess I deserved that." Peyton said quietly.

"No, Peyton. No" Haley countered. "As much as I love Lucas. What he did there was wrong. And you did not deserve it."

"Ok." Peyton all but whispered. "I think I'm just gonna go. We've got to unpack still. Right baby girl?" She turned now to her daughter who came running up to her.

"Yeah." Sawyer said very quietly. Peyton wiped away the tears on Sawyer's face and Sawyer wiped away Peyton's.

Everyone looked at the interaction going on between mother and daughter, smiling. It was a moment filled with love and hope.

"You coming, Brooke?"

"Err... no P. Sawyer. I'll be round later. I should probably help Haley clean this up."

"Clean what up?" The blonde asked, she was clearly oblivious to the mess Lucas had made in his rage. She looked around the large hallway and saw smashed vases and ornament as well as an upturned table, "Oh, that. Sorry, I didn't notice it. I'll help you clean up."

"No." Lindsay spoke. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one day? Just go home. I'll clean up after _my _boyfriend"

"Err... fine. Whatever you say... Bye Hales, Nate. Sorry for the trouble. I'll come by to see you tomorrow. You two too." She added to Skills and Mouth.

"See ya Sawyer... and mini Sawyer" Nathan said to the two girls.

"Bye," Haley hugged her

"See you tomorrow Skinny Girl." Skills said

"Yeah tomorrow," added Mouth.

"See you in a bit and mini Brooke." Brooke tacked on.

"Bye." Peyton and Sawyer said simultaneously as they left the house and went to the car.

*

"Do you think I was a bit harsh, babe?" Lindsay asked Lucas a couple of hours later once he had calmed down a bit and she had filled him in on what happened, repeating Haley's question to her.

"No, bitch got what she deserved." Lucas replied angrily.

Lindsay pursed her lips. "That's not what the others said..."

"_Don't you think that was a little bit harsh Lindsay?" Haley asked her newest friend disapprovingly. She likes Lindsay, she really does. But sometimes she can be a bit mean and, well, vindictive._

"_No. She obviously upset Luke" Lindsay said as she picked up the table._

"_Yo, I agree that something happened to annoy Luke. But he should not have gone off it with her like that, dawg" Skills jumped in defending Peyton._

"_But.-" Lindsay started angrily._

"_But nothing." Nathan cut in. "Luke had a right to be angry. I would be if I were him. But he does NOT have a right to scream and shout at Peyton like that. Especially not in front of her daughter."_

"_Don't you mean __their__ daughter? I can't believe she didn't tell him. Di you guys know?" Lindsay asked._

"_Nope only found out today." Skills and Mouth answered her question but Nathan and Haley looked to the floor._

"_Oh my God. You knew. How could you keep that from him? Your brother," she looked accusingly at Nathan. "And __your__ best friend. How long have you known?" she asked them. When hey didn't reply, she gasped. "You've known all along haven't you? I can't believe this. I'm going"_

_And with that she stormed out of the room, just like Lucas did._

_*_

"Haley and Nathan knew by the way." She told her boyfriend.

"I thought they would. They stuck up for her. And Nathan called Peyton in all casually when Sawyer came looking for her." Lucas groaned and sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I just did that." He groaned again.

"Did what?" Lindsay asked calmly. Confusion evident on her face.

"Screamed at her like that in front of my daughter. Sawyer will never trust me now." He groaned yet again.

"Don't" Lindsay said.

"Don't what?"

"Call Sawyer you're daughter. How can you even be sure she is?"

"You know what? You're right. She might not be. Peyton was a cheerleader and cheerleaders are sluts. And she's an evil bitch..."

"Exactly baby, maybe you should ask for a paternity test."

"Yeah that's exactly what I'll do." He replied.

He kissed her long and hard, "You're a genius you know that Linds."

"Yeah I know. What's my reward?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Hmmm... let's see" he replied, leading her into the bedroom.

**Hi, I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to press that green button and tell me what you think good or bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you're all liking my story. This chapter is more Brook/Peyton/Sawyer adjusting to life in Tree Hill.**

"Hey Momma, wake up."

"Huh?" Peyton opened her eyes to find her four year old sitting on her and looking directly into her eyes. Blue to green. Sometimes she really hated Lucas for giving her daughter _his_ eyes. "Baby, what time is it?" she asked Sawyer groggily.

"Erm... like 5:30." She said.

"What? Sawyer!!!" Peyton moaned and rolled over, trying to get away from her devil child waking her up at ridiculous times.

"But, momma" Sawyer whined, putting on a perfect pout. "Aunt Brooke said we were decorating today."

"Did she?"

"Yes, but we need your help, cause Aunt Brooke is helpless with a paintbrush." Sawyer recited the lines Brooke had told her to say to get Peyton to agree to help.

"Did Brooke tell you to say that?" Peyton smiled at her daughter.

"No." Sawyer spoke too quickly, and Peyton knew she was lying.

"Right get off me." Peyton said.

"Why?"

"So I can get up you goon." Peyton laughed as realisation hit her daughter.

"You're gonna help?" Sawyer's face lit up and she looked just adorable, blonde hair practically jumping as waves of excitement were emitted from her.

"Yeah."

"Yay! I'll get Aunt Brooke!" The small child leaped up and ran from the room, curls bouncing energetically.

*

"Your coaching skills are getting better B. Davis." Peyton smiled at her friend.

"Why, I of course have absolutely no idea what you are talking about P. Sawyer." Her reply was light-hearted and she chuckled happily.

"Oh, I just meant how easily you can teach my daughter to recite lines. It was something like 'Aunt Brooke's helpless with a paintbrush.' Sound familiar?" She grinned at the brunette.

"She said that?" she asked with mock hurt. "Now that just makes me sad." She sent a wink towards the little girl painting on the walls and Sawyer giggled.

"Yeah, sorry Aunt Brooke, but you know it's true." Sawyer said returning to her painting. Tongue sticking out through her concentration.

"Oh! You're gonna regret that!" Brooke picked up a paint brush and swung it, directing the paint at the little girl. Her aim was perfect and Sawyer was covered in yellow coloured paint.

"Aunt Brooke! You got me; I'll get you back for that!" She cried, returning the favour.

The battle lasted a for about 30 seconds before Peyton had enough.

"Come on guys, you're supposed to be painting the walls, not each other!" She said inbetween laughs.

"Oh, yeah sorry. We forgot." Brooke said. She leaned down to whisper in Sawyer's ear and a devilish glint appeared in both of their eyes as they slowly turned to look at Peyton.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare!" Peyton saw easily what they were planning. She turned to run, but it was too late. They got her. They all burst out laughing

"Hey, momma?"

"What hunny?" Peyton asked sweetly.

"You got some paint on you" She said nonchalantly returning to her painting as the two elder woman burst into more fits of giggles.

*

After 2 hours they had finished painting Sawyer's room, sunshine yellow. And by the end of the day her room was fully decorated and furnished.

"One down only god knows how many left." Peyton said wiping her hand across her forehead. "I can't believe we got up at like 6 and it took us err... 13 hours to finish it."

"Is it 7 already? God. Time for someone to go to bed." Brooke said looking pointedly at Sawyer.

"Do I have to Aunt Brooke? Momma?" Sawyer said pouting for the second time that day.

"Hmmm... let me think about it." Peyton feigned thought "Yes."

"Awww, ok." She went to her dresser and got her pyjamas out. Once she was changed she slipped into her bed. "Night momma, night Aunt Brooke."

"Night baby girl." Peyton said placing a massive kiss on her cheek.

"Night, mini-me." Brooke gave Sawyer an equally large kiss.

They left her room, leaving the small child to get her much deserved sleep.

*

"So, how you doing P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked her best friend with concern about half an hour later.

They were sitting in the front room, curled up on couches, each with a glass of red wine.

"Umm... get back to you in the morning." Peyton replied casually.

"Are you still shook up from the whole... Lucas incident?" Brooke asked carefully, trying to find the right words to describe what she meant.

"If by 'Lucas incident' you mean him screaming at me in front of my friends and daughter, then yes I am. He was scary." She admitted.

"I know." The brunette agreed with the blonde. "I've never seen him so, so... angry. He was throwing things and everything, while you just sort of sat there in a daze." She paused wondering how to ask her next question. "Did he hurt you Peyt?" her voice was quiet.

"Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes. But any way, I have a question to ask _you_."

"Ok, is it 'how are you so gorgeous?' cause I really can't help that." She smirked

Peyton laughed out loud. "No. Not exactly."

"Ok then, shoot."

"You spent some time with Lindsay, right?" all signs of humour were completely gone from Peyton's face.

"Yeah, I did..." Brooke said slowly. "Why?"

"Well... umm. What do you think of her? Do you like her? Is she nice? I mean, she was rude to me, but I kind of deserved that. But do you think she's good for Luke? Do you think she makes him happy? What do you think Nathan and Haley think about her? What was she like with-?"

Brooke cut off her way-too-fast questions. "Woah. Too many questions. First of all, I think she's like a bitch. Secondly I don't like her. I don't think she's good for Luke. I think she makes him superficially happy, but really he's not he just thinks he is. Nathan doesn't like her at all – he told me that, I think they got into an argument once, but I don't know why. Haley seems to be friends with her, but told her she was wrong last night to go off on you, but Haley said Lindsay can be... mean sometimes. Brooke rattled off, answering all the questions she heard. "Answer all your questions?"

"Not all of them, but some. Thanks Brookie." Peyton sighed. "Umm... do you know what I just remembered?"

"What?" Brooke was confused. What did they forget?

"We said we'd go see Haley and Nathan today. And Skills and Mouth."

"Oh that, don't worry. I told them Sawyer really wanted to get her room done and that we'd go and see them tomorrow."

"Oh, right. That's ok then."

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to bed now."

"Yeah me too. I'll just wash the glasses."

"Ok," Brooke gave her friend a hug, and then went upstairs to her room.

Peyton was just about to pick up the glasses when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Oh, err... Lindsay, right?" she made it a question, even though she knew exactly who it was.

"Don't play games with me. You know who I am Peyton" she replied scathingly.

Peyton was a little taken aback with the meanness in her voice, "Do you want to come in?" Peyton asked politely.

"No, I don't. I'm just here to tell and your little bastard daughter and stay the hell away from Lucas. He doesn't need some helpless little slut claiming he's the father of her child and trying to ruin his life. I know what you're doing. You're trying to get him back. Well guess what hunny, he's mine he doesn't love you, he never did. Sure, he may have written a book about you, but he never truly loved you, like he does me. So stay away from him or I'll make your life hell. Do you understand?" she waited for Peyton to nod faintly and then turned around and walked off.

Forgetting about the glasses, Peyton went up to her room. Curled up in a ball on her bed and cried. Thinking about what Lindsay had just said to her.

**So, I'm not so sure about what you guys are thinking about Lindsay, or what I should do with her. Make her a pain in the arse? Make her nicer? Get rid of her? Click that little green button and let me know what you think. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great reviews and ideas.**

**OTHfannnnnn and gosal11444 thanks for your ideas. I'll take them into account.**

**Tara, yes Brooke does have a life, I'm just focusing on getting everyone settled in first of all :D And I promise I'll try to bring back feisty Peyton... or at least a bit of her.**

**Hope you like this chappy xxx**

"So what do you think Broody?" Brooke asked her friend happily.

"Hmmm... I don't know. I am wondering why you brought my mom's old cafe though. Cheery" He added sending her a wink.

"Well, I've decided, as I'm moving back to Tree Hill, I need somewhere to work, you know design and sell. And I realised we didn't have a branch of C.O.B here so... Here it is. The new home of C.O.B!" She was very enthusiastic. "Well it's not really the home, that's still in L.A. And I'm gonna leave Bitcwhoria to look after all the paperwork since she obviously doesn't think I can handle it." She huffed at the end and slammed her fist down on the counter.

"I'm sure you could, Brooke. So, when are the decorators coming?" He asked, subtly moving the conversation away from Brooke's mother.

She shot him a thankful look. "Umm... soon I think. I sent Peyton out on a wild goose chase looking for my sketches, then I realised it was in my purse, but I didn't have the heart to tell her." She chuckled whole-heartedly.

Lucas frowned "That's a funny story and all Brook, but why are you telling me that?"

"Just thought, you know. You are friends aren't you?" She raised her left eyebrow at him.

Lucas ran his hand through his short blonde hair, "Eh, I don't know Brooke. I mean she could have at least told me when she was pregnant. I would've helped. Why didn't she tell me Brooke?" He asked.

The hurt in his voice was so evident, she felt terrible not telling the truth to him, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell, "I don't know, Broody. Honestly, she didn't tell me why. She asked me not to question her decision." Brooke resisted biting her lower lip, knowing it would give her away as lying.

"Ok," he sighed.

Brooke was a little shocked that Lucas was giving in that easily.

"Really, you're giving in that easily?" She sounded sceptical.

"Yeah, why not? Anyway, how can I even be sure Sawyer is mine?" Brooke looked shocked and her eyes darted to behind Lucas.

"You, WHAT?" The voice came from behind Lucas and it sounded pissed.

Lucas sighed and answered without turning round, "You heard me Peyton," Now he turned, and his voice sounded lazy, "I can't be sure that Sawyer is my daughter."

Peyton opened her mouth then closed it again. Not sure what to say.

Brooke interrupted, jumping to her friend's defence. "Luke, I can't believe you just said that. Sawyer is so obviously your child, she even looks like you..." she trailed off. Losing steam.

"Really?" Luke turned around and questioned the brunette, he sounded happy and a small smile appeared on his face. Then he snapped out of it, and was back to the cold demeanour he had on earlier. "Sure, I seriously doubt that. I'm gonna go Brooke, bye." He headed towards the door and brushed past Peyton. As he was passing her he said, "Oh, by the way, I want a paternity test."

As soon as he was gone, Brooke said "Are you ok P.?"

Peyton discovered she had her voice back by now. "Yeah! I can NOT believe he just said that. Paternity test! What the FUCK?!?!?! He seriously thinks I cheated on him? I can't believe this." She repeated, calming down a bit towards the end of her rant.

"You done?" Brooke asked with a comical look on her face.

"Yes, I'm going to go get Sawyer." Peyton turned to leave.

"Where is Sawyer by the way?" Brooke asked.

"At Haley and Nathan's playing with Jamie. They get along so well already." Peyton chuckled at the thought of her daughter and nephew becoming practically best friends in such a short space of time.

"Well, that's a good thing right? Won't they be in the same year?"

"Yeah. I think so. I mean, Sawyer was born like 5 months after Jamie so... yeah." Peyton thought back, remembering that Sawyer shouldn't have been born that soon after Jamie. There was another 2 months at least to be added onto that. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Hay, hang round at Naley's for a bit. I'll come and see you. Maybe we can all have dinner together?"

"You inviting yourself, me and Sawyer for dinner at Haley's without even telling her?" Peyton raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Nah, Haley invited us the day we came, Sunday dinner and all that. I just forgot to tell you." Brooke looked back down at her sketch book. That was when Peyton noticed the sketch book and remembered what she came for.

"You found it then?"

"What?" She looked up and followed Peyton's gaze to her sketchbook, "Oh, yeah. I thought it'd be fun to let you keep looking." Brooke said giving Peyton a cheesy grin.

*

"I can not believe Lucas did that." Haley said for the fourteenth time.

"Oh. My. God, Haley." Brooke whined.

"What?"

"You've said that like a thousand times!" Brooke exclaimed.

"No it was fourteen actually. I've been counting." Peyton smiled at her best girl-friends, and then sent a wink to Nathan. "These two are boring me Nate, wanna get outta here and have some fun?"

"Yes please," Nathan said with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh uh, don't you even think about it Peyton, That's MY husband. Get your own!" Haley said jokingly.

Brooke and Peyton looked down at their plates and Sawyer laughed.

"What? What did I say?" Haley asked confused.

"I'm just laughing Aunt Haley, cause you told momma to go get her own husband. And she already has one!" Sawyer giggled.

"WHAT?!?!" both Haley and Nathan spat out their drinks.

"You have a husband, Sawyer?" Nathan asked his friend, using his nickname for his friend.

"No, I don't Uncle Nate." Sawyer said confused that he was calling momma her name. "But momma does, and he's not very nice." She said, taking a bite of her chicken.

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Sorry, this chapter was so short and sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I had a crazy idea and decided I might as well roll with it. Don't forget to hit that little green button.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, 40 reviews, thank you all so much! I hope you all like this latest instalment. Sorry about my possibly bad Spanish. I'm not very good at it. I'm going to introduce Peyton's husband today, and possibly his brother (the brother is much nicer than the husband.)**

Peyton and Brooke glanced at each other sideways.

"You- You're married?!" Haley burst out; despite the death glares she was getting from her husband. "Wha- what? When did that happen?"

"Yes, I'm married. And about 2 years ago." Peyton said, suddenly getting courageous.

"Who, do we know him?" Nathan cut in now, trying to save Peyton from the questions he knew his wife was just dying to blurt out.

"No..." Peyton said slowly, worried about Haley bursting again at any moment.

As they all knew would happen, Haley eventually cracked, "Well, who is it? Why didn't we know? Why weren't we invited to the wedding? Why is it only being mentioned now? Why did we have to find out through Sawyer? Does Luke know? Who was there? Where does he live? What does he do? What does he look like? Is he hot? Do you have a picture of him? Do you have a picture of the wedding? Why aren't you together anymore? And most importantly, why did Sawyer say he isn't very nice?" She finished and let out a very long breath, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Err..." Peyton threw 'save me' glances at Brooke and Nathan.

"Uhm, Hales honey, maybe you shouldn't ask Peyt all thi-" Nathan started until Brooke interrupted.

"His name is Lee, Haley. He is unbelievably gorgeous. Peyton probably doesn't have a wedding picture, but I do." This earned her a curious glance from Peyton. "You didn't know, because Peyton didn't want anyone to know, they're not together anymore because he's a violent bastard, and Sawyer said that because she didn't like him hitting Peyton. Happy now?"

Nathan and Haley looked at Peyton in shock, mouths hanging wide open.

Peyton looked down at the table courage instantly vanishing, "Brooke..." she muttered.

"What? They were going to find out eventually, why not tell them now?" Brooke said getting defensive.

"Jamie?" Haley said. "Why don't you and Sawyer go and play in the lounge?"

"Ok momma, Come on cuz!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'm coming! See you later momma" Sawyer gave Peyton a kiss and followed her cousin out of the room.

Once they were gone, Haley rounded on Peyton. "Well, that explains things."

Peyton's head snapped up, "Explains what?"

"Mainly, how... hang on I'm going to have to explain. So, Brooke told me about Lindsay pretty much attacking you. Oh don't blame her!" She added as Peyton was glaring at her best friend. "Let me finish, she told me you didn't retaliate, and that you pretty much just curled up in a ball and cried, so it explains what happened to feisty Peyton." She smiled slightly towards the end of her sentence, smiling slightly at her logic.

"I don't get it." Brooke, Peyton and Nathan said simultaneously.

Haley's smile instantly dropped. "Well, if you were in an abusive relationship, any type of confrontation would freak you out, right?" Concern popped up on Haley's face. Truth be told, she was worried about her friend earlier, especially when Lucas was shouting at her and she didn't stick up for herself. She frowned at that, Lucas probably scared her.

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, Lindsay not so much. But I was honestly scared that Luke was gonna snap my arm or something." She instantly looked down, ashamed she had thought that. She knew Luke would never do something like that. But Lee would, and had.

The married couple looked at her and furrowed their brows, "Peyt," Nathan said. "You know Luke wouldn't do that." He was visibly upset, but whether it was for his brother or for one of his closest friends; not even Haley could be sure.

"I know, but it still scared me." Peyton said, talking to the table. "I mean, Lee would've had me in hospital by now, if it were him."

"But it wasn't hunny; you don't need to be scared here." Haley stood up and went over to give her friend a hug.

"I know, I really do." She finally looked up. Smiling at her friends. She knew she could be safe here.

*

"_You stupid bitch! You liar! ¡Mentiroso!" He screamed at his wife._

"_No, no I'm not lying!" Peyton cried, sitting on the floor clutching her broken wrist._

"_You are! I know you are! You make me sick! ¡_ _Usted me hace enfermo!" he continued to scream at her in a mixture of Spanish and English. While Peyton just sat there crying, there was a time in her marriage where she would have fought back, she just didn't have the strength to do so anymore._

_She saw his hand raise high up in the air, and heard the swooshing of air as it travelled in her direction._

_Her last thought before she went into unconsciousness was that she was glad her daughter was at Brooke's tonight._

_*_

"So, Brooke? Have you got any secret husbands we didn't know about?" Haley joked.

It had been well over an hour since the awkward dinner, and they had moved into the lounge, coffee in hand.

"Oh me? No. But I do have a boyfriend." She smiled, glad to finally tell them.

"Really? What's his name? What do-" she said being cut off by her husband's hand covering her mouth.

"No need to go through all the same questions, Hales." He joked.

"Yeah, Mrs. JS. His name is Julian. And Peyton introduced us." She said.

"Well, technically Lee introduced you, but I guess I'll take all the credit?" she grinned.

"Hey, what's his is yours." Brooke laughed at her own adaptation of the wedding vows. Then went on to explained to a very obviously confused Haley, while Nathan just shook his head, he had gotten lost a very long time ago. "Julian is Lee's brother, although they didn't grow up together, Lee was raised by their mother in Mexico, and Julian by their father in L.A. He's got the sexy roughness thing going on. He's like a hotter and more serious version of Chris Keller," That comment earned her some funny looks but she just shrugged them off, "he's also really nice, unlike his twin." She frowned at her addition.

"I agree. I still can't believe they're related." Peyton chuckled taking a sip from her coffee.

"I know right, he's so nice! And he's adorable, if he cares about you; he cares about you and would do anything to help you. He thinks of Peyton as a little sister." Brooke smiled at that thought, the thought of her boyfriend protecting her best friend.

*

"_Peyton?" The door opened and Julian found Peyton lying on the floor sobbing. "Oh my God, Peyton what happened to you?" He ran over to her and helped her stand up... slowly._

"_Nothing, I tripped. That's all, I'm really clumsy." She didn't really know Julian. She had only been married to his brother for about six or so months and didn't know him well enough to know if he would start attacking her too. She found herself wishing Lucas was there, and then mentally kicking herself for wishing that._

"_Did Lee do this to you?" he asked her._

_And his face was so gentle, so full of concern that she told him the truth "Yes."_

_He frowned and said "Come on; let's get you out of her. I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_And once again, even though she hated hospitals she didn't argue. But this time not because she was afraid, but because she knew she was safe. And that he was right._

*

"So, Julian took her to mine, after her hand got all plastered up, and we talked. For quite a while. Eventually we hooked up, nothing serious at first, but then..." she trailed off smiling.

"So, what do you think of them Peyton?" Haley asked her blonde friend.

"I think they're really good together, I also think we should change the conversation."

"Why?" both Brooke and Haley asked shocked.

"Because Nate looks bored." She grinned at her raven-haired friend and he mouthed a 'thank-you' to her.

She winked at him, and they all talked about unimportant babble, finishing their night in a relaxing way. And he smiled, everyone was happy. All in all this was a good day.

**Ok, so I realise a lot of this was pointless fluff, but I was trying to build on Nathan and Peyton's friendship. I hope you liked this chapter. Press that green button and let me know. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't very good and I'm very, very sorry for that. I've been hospitalised for the past two days and I just got discharged about an hour ago, so I'm a bit tired and I've sort of lost my train of thought, also this will probably take ages to type cause my hand is hardly moving. I hope you like this chapter x**

He felt arms wrap around his torso but didn't really realise where he was, or whose arms they were, "You gonna go talk to her today babe?"

Lucas snapped out of his daze, looked up from the hospital letter and sighed, "Yeah, I guess so." He turned around to look at his girlfriend, leaning in for a kiss.

Lindsay pulled away from him, "You don't seem so sure." Her face hardened and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's just, well I don't think Peyton would lie to me. And the test wouldn't lie."He muttered.

"Lucas, that's what she's been doing since day one! She broke up with you, knowing she was pregnant, then – if Sawyer is yours at all – kept her from you. That's lying isn't it? And blood work gets messed up all the time."

Lucas surrendered at her logic, "Yeah, I guess so." He said repeating his earlier lines, when Lindsay raised his eyebrows at him he added. "Yeah! Yeah, it is. I'll go talk to her today."

"Good, I'll see you later. I love you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"Nowhere, I'm going to read some books or something. You however, are going to talk to Peyton."

"What? Now?" he was shocked.

"Yes, Lucas. Now" she said.

"But, it's really early she might be sle-"

"Now" Lindsay said with finality.

"Ok. Bye" he gave her a massive kiss and left the house.

"That bitch better not give him any hassle." She said to herself, "Or she'll have me to answer to" she too left the house and got in her car and drove off, to 'read some books.'

*

There was a flurry of knocks on the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!!" The blonde ran to the door and answered it.

"Oh, hi Pey..." His mouth dropped open taking in her appearance. Her blonde curls thrown up in a messy ponytail, paint on her face. She looked beautiful even now. And she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt.

"What?" She looked down taking in her attire. "Oh, shit. Sorry Luke. I was painting while Brooke took Sawyer to the park. I'll just go throw on some jeans. Come in." She opened the door wider and headed towards the stairs.

"Ok..." he crossed the threshold and watched her as she jogged up the stairs, then went to sit down at her kitchen table. It was weird. He never thought he'd be in this house ever again. He wondered if her room was still red...

*

Brooke bit her lower lip, Sawyer was playing on the swings and she was looking over at guys playing basketball. Topless.

She watched them in all their muscular gorgeousness.

"I hope you aren't looking at those guys." A voice sounded from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Julian!!" She squealed jumping up excitedly and completely forgetting about the basketball player. She ran around the bench and jumped into his arms, showering him with kisses. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked him between kisses.

"Can't a guy come to see his girl?" he asked teasingly, knowing how much Brooke hated it when guys labelled their girlfriends as _my girl._

"Your girl?" she asked jokingly. "Who's unfortunate enough to have a have you as a boyfriend, while you are obviously a big enough big head to call her HIS girl? I bet she's cheating on you." She winked at him.

He feigned horror setting her back on the ground, but still holding her tight, "It's with an entire basketball team isn't it. What do you know?!?!"

She giggled.

"Anyway, I got some work here. I'm meeting with someone about turning his novel into a book. Actually, you know him."

"Really? Who is it?!" she was practically jumping with excitement.

"Seriously Brooke?" he laughed at her. "How many authors do you know living in Tree Hill? It's of course none other than Lucas Scott." He grinned at her, waiting for her to start actually jumping.

"Oh." She said, completely unimpressed.

"Brooke what's wrong. Half this book is _about _you."He was slightly concerned for his girlfriend. "I thought you two got on?"

"We did. Until he scared the bijesus outta Peyt. Screaming in her face and throwing stuff around. I was alright with him at first after that even until Peyton admitted how scared she was exactly."

"WHAT?" He was clearly angry. "Why? Is she ok?" He added in a calmer tone.

"Yeah she's fine, and it was because she never told him about Sawyer. But she was scared, like really scared. And Sawyer was too."

"What? Sawyer was there?" he was really concerned. He knew that little girl had a tendency to try and jump in between Peyton and Lee when they were married, "Did she get hurt?"

"No. But I had to practically pin her to the ground to stop her jumping on Lucas' back and start hitting him around the head. I should have let her, he deserves it. But I was worried she would get hurt."

"Yeah, so... I don't have anywhere to stay, do you think I could maybe stay with..."

"Me?"She asked humorously. "Yeah of course, I'm sure Peyt won't have anything against that. I'll just grab Sawyer and we'll go." She pulled away from him, turning to look at the play area. "Mini-Me, get over here now, we gotta go."

"Awh! Aunt Brooke do we have to?" she whined, and then she noticed Julian. "Uncle Julian!!!" she cried, running forward and leaping into his arms.

"Hey, kiddo. And yeah, you have to go. Cos, I'm staying with you and I need to get unpacked. That alright with you?"

"Yeah! But can we go in your car, cos I really don't wanna walk."

"Yeah, sure thing."

*

"So, what's up?" she asked sitting across the table from him, having put some jeans on.

"Erm... firstly, I wanted to apologise for the other night. I lost my cool. I'm sorry. And for the way I asked for the test that was rude and unacceptable" He was being incredibly formal, and Peyton couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he asked, a small smile forming at his mouth. He forgot the effect her laugh had on him, "What did I say that's so funny?"

"You're just being so, so formal." She said through giggles, and erupting into full blown hysterical laughter.

"Oh, is that so?" he chuckled. "Would this be better?" he stood up and started tickling her.

"Ah!" she squealed. "Luke, no! Get off! Argh!" He sat down on the chair next to her and pulled him onto his lap, still tickling her.

They did this for a couple of minutes until they got tired. Still in Lucas' lap, Peyton looked at him, and he looked back, a spark in his eye. She knew he was about to kiss her, when the door opened.

"Well, doesn't this look cosy?"

"Lindsay?" Lucas jumped up and Peyton fell to the floor. "Oh, sorry Peyt, you ok?" He asked giving her a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." her cheeks went bright red, and she looked down at the floor, feeling Lindsay burn holes in her head.

"Well, you obviously didn't tell her what was going on then." She said. "I guess I'll have to do it for you."

"Lindsay, don't. Please." He pleaded with her.

"Tell me what?" Peyton asked confused.

"Lucas still doesn't think Sawyer is his. We don't believe the test. He wants another one." She said turning back to the door. "Oh, Luke? I want you out of the house by tonight. Bye Peyton." With that she turned around and slammed the door shut.

Peyton stood there looking at the door, and the space where Lindsay was.

"Peyt?" Lucas asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away from his touch and spun around to look at him, "is that true?" she asked.

Lucas didn't know what to say. The hurt in her eyes was evident. "I-" he stopped.

"Is it?" she asked, more forcefully this time. Hurt being replaced with anger.

"Yes. No. Kind of."

"Which is it Lucas?!" she screamed at him. "Yes or No?"

"Yes, that's why I came here." He started.

"Get out Lucas." She said, a bit calmer. But she was shaking with anger, and she was about 2 wrong words from slapping him.

"No, Peyton wait-" he tried to speak again but she interjected.

"Lucas, get out. Or I swear to god, I will hit you." She spoke calmly. Too calmly, and it scared him.

"Ok, I'm going, just let me say this." He waited a second to see if she would stop him. Satisfied that he said he'd go she nodded her head slowly. "I did come here to ask for another test. But it wasn't all my idea. Lindsay suggested it last night, and at the time I was still pissed off with you, I just agreed to it. I-"

"I've heard enough Lucas. You should probably go get your stuff and go to Haley and Nathan's. She sounded pretty serious. And I would hazard a guess she's one of those 'throw all the stuff outside' type of girls."

He nodded and walked out. As he reached his car, he heard Brooke calling his name "Lucas?"

"Hey Cheery." He said.

"You bastard!" she slapped him across the cheek. Hard. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas put his hand to his face. Shocked, he said, "I just came to see Peyton. I'm going now."

"Good. Scum is not welcome here." She said. And Lucas was shocked by the venom in her voice.

"Brooke, please tell me what I did?" Lucas pleaded with her.

"You want to know what you did? You-" she stopped and looked at the house hearing a scream. "What the...?"

"Momma?" Sawyer asked shakily.

"Peyton." Lucas said sprinting towards the house, with Julian right behind him.

"Momma!!!" Sawyer screamed running after the two men pulling Brooke with her.

"I swear to god, if this is a spider..." Brooke muttered, secretly hoping that was all it was.

Lucas and Julian burst into the room to find Peyton laying on the floor, unconscious, a man hovering over her, laughing manically.

"Oh my god, Peyton!" Lucas rushed over to Peyton and checked for a pulse.

Julian stood still, and felt Brooke and Sawyer join him. He heard Brooke gasp then run over to Peyton, pushing Lucas out of the way. He saw Sawyer start to run over to Peyton and grabbed her just in time.

The man jumped out of the window, still laughing.

"Who the FUCK was that?" Lucas asked to the room at large.

"Lee." Julian said, dazed.

"Who's Lee?"

"My brother. Peyton's husband."

"Husband? Peyton's married."

"Yeah but she-" Julian started but Brooke cut him off.

"Guys, I can't find a pulse." She looked up, and they looked at her. All wearing identical expressions of horror.

**So... what do you guys think of my newest update? Don't forget to press the lil' green button and let me know!! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a crazy week, as well as major blockage on this story. Also thanks for my get well wishes. :D hope you like the latest instalment.**

*****

"Lucas! Brooke!" Lucas, Brooke and Julian all turned around at the sound of Haley's voice. "Oh my god. Is Peyton ok?"

"Brooke, what happened?" the seriousness in Nathan's voice cut straight to the question.

"I-" Brooke didn't know what to say.

"She was attacked." Julian filled in. "By my brother."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are?" Haley was tired and frustrated, she could barely think straight.

"Oh sorry, I'm Julian. Julian Baker." He explained.

"Oh, right. Well, what happened? Is she ok?" Nathan didn't spend anytime on introductions, he was scared for his friend and had a five year old clinging to his leg. He was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"We don't know the full details of what happened, but Lee showed up and hurt her – pretty badly might I add. We heard her screaming and ran inside. We couldn't find a pulse and Brooke and I did CPR until the ambulance came, and since then she's been in surgery and we haven't got a clue what's going on." Julian sighed as he sunk into the waiting chairs and Brooke rubbed his arm reassuringly.

Nathan noticed neither Lucas nor Sawyer (who was sitting on his lap, sobbing) had said a word, "Hey, Sawyer-Bee, how you doing?" he asked in the kindest voice, totally unimaginable coming out of Nathan Scott's mouth. Or at least the Nathan Scott pre-Haley.

"I'm scared for momma, Uncle Nate. Is she going to be ok?"

'She looks so small and scared' Nathan thought to himself. "I don't know." He said truthfully to the small girl.

"Aunt Brooke?" she turned to the woman who (other than her mother) practically raised her.

"I don't know mini-me." Tears were springing to her eyes, and she wiped them away hastily. It was important for the little girl not to know what was going on exactly. "I know how about we tell some stories about your momma to pass the time?" she smiled weakly at the little girl.

"Only if you tell me some about before me." He smiled and batted her lashes at her aunt.

"Of course hunny-bunny. Should I start?" she waited for a nod of approval from the little girl then started, "When your momma and I were about ten, there was a massive blizzard in Tree Hill..."

_Giggles protruded from a mass of snow and passer-bys smiled. This was the Sawyer house, and it was nice to hear that little girl laughing._

"_Brooke! This was THE bestest idea EVER!" A tall-for-her-age blonde girl with masses of curls said through giggles._

_A slightly smaller brunette who must have been Brooke smiled at her friend. "I know right!?! This is soooo much fun! We have to stay in here all day Peyton!"_

_And so they did, all day. Talking music and giggling over boys until Peyton's father called them inside. His eyes were red and bloodshot, it wasn't 'til much later the girls realised he'd been crying but the blonde envelope him in a hug. They were too happy to notice that Larry Sawyer had been sorting through his late wife's stuff._

"_Did you girls have fun?" He asked leaning down to hug them both._

"_Yeah! Dad we built a snow fort!" the blonde said in excitement._

"_Yeah Papa S. It was cool!" _

"_Good. I'm glad you two had fun" and the hint of a genuine smile played around his lips, "Do you two want some cocoa?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_*_

"It's not a very good story I'm afraid Hun, but it was such a fun day" Brooke smiled reminiscing.

"It sounds it! I wish I was there Aunt Brooke!" The little girl pouted then smiled, "Who's next?"

"I'll go next?" Nathan almost asked. The little girl nodded in approval. "When we were in high school..."

*

_He was sat at the river court, and he was bored as hell. Holding his worn out ball sitting on the bleachers. That's when he saw Peyton Sawyer making her way over to him._

"_Hey, Scott. What's up?" she sat down next to him._

"_Not much. I'm bored. No-one will shoot hoops with me, Lucas still isn't allowed to play after the car crash. Haley sucks. Brooke would never mess up her nails even if I bothered asking her. Tim's off being a perv as usual and my Dad is a dick. So yeah, I'm bored. What about you?"_

"_Err... let's see. My best friend hates me, I'm totally avoiding Lucas, last time I checked Haley thought I was the biggest bitch on the world for screwing up Luke and Brooke's 'relationship' and to top it all off, I came her for some light relief only to hear you whine like a little school-girl." She grinned at him and he scowled._

"_I don not sound like a little-school girl." He muttered under his breath._

_Then raising his voice a little louder he said, "And I do NOT whine."_

"_Oh, I don't know about, I'm pretty sure you will when I beat your ass at some one-on-one." She chuckled slapping the ball he was holding out of his hand and dribbling it- badly- to the net. She attempted to throw it Nathan Scott style, but totally failed. He chuckled at picked the bouncing ball up and walked over to her._

"_Dammit, that would have been so awesome if that had worked." She muttered._

_He gave her the famous Scott smirk and gave her the ball, "Try again, Sawyer."_

"_Okay, Nathan Scott style failed. I'll try Lucas Scott style."_

_She threw the ball at the net, holding her hand in the air, totally over-exaggerating the way Lucas does it. To both her and Nathan's surprised the ball went in._

"_YES!!!" she did a little victory dance around the court._

"_Ok, one shot, Sawyer. Let's see what else you got." He passed her the ball again._

_*_

"Who won Uncle Nate?" Sawyer asked excitedly. Nathan looked down at the floor and Haley laughed.

"Nate would say he did. But we all know the truth. That being that your mom totally schooled him."

"Really? Momma beat _you_ at a game?" Sawyer was shocked. "No. Way."

And she sounded so much like Brooke in that tiny phrase, that they couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's next?" She demanded.

"Ooh, demanding huh?" Haley joked. "Ok, I'll go. So it was a game against, Bear Creek I think. And your Aunt Brooke got a bit high on painkillers so your mom drove us home..."

*

"_What are you still doing here?"_

"_I'm thinking of transferring" Haley said sarcastically. "What's your excuse?"_

"_Brooke... She's been in there forever." Peyton complained._

_Just then, Brooke Davis stumbled out of a door, obviously high on pain killers, "Peyton!" turning to Med student, Brooke said. "This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, don't you think she's pretty?"_

"_What the hell is this?" Peyton almost shouted._

"_Err... she found some pills... on the floor, just let her sleep it off and she should be fine. I should go." The med student scurried away under Peyton's glare._

"_Call me!" Brooke called. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked Haley._

"_Haley..." she told her._

"_Yeah I don't like that name, let's call you Brooke."_

_..._

"_Brooke? Did you put gas in the car?!" Peyton screamed when they broke down._

_..._

_She watched Haley put the hose in her mouth and couldn't help but smile. "Had a lot of practise?" she asked waggling her eyebrows._

_*_

"Aunt Haley, that was confusing, like it kept jumping."

"I know Sawyer-Bee, but your mom's just so awesome, I can pinpoint anything!" Haley sighed. "Luke, your go."

Just as Luke was about to start his story. A doctor walked in looking for Peyton Sawyer's family.

"That's us!" They all jumped up.

"Erm.. all of you? Are there any immediate blood relatives?" the doctor asked.

"Erm, yes. But only her four year old daughter." Brooke explained. " The rest of us are close friends, but she's like my sister. Is she ok?"

"Well... she'll live..." The doctor started.

"Why do I feel like there's a major but coming up?" Brooke asked to no-one in particular.

"Because Miss..."

"Davis"

"Miss Davis, your friend sustained some serious injuries, she's currently in a coma. She had a large cut on her head, which could cause any number of problems. Also, her leg has been broken in two places, she's covered nearly head to toe in bruises. But most worrying, is her medical record. She's been admitted into hospital numerous times is there any..."

Julian cut the doctor off. "Yes, she was in an abusive relationship which landed her in here a few times. And it was her ex-husband who hurt her. But he's gone now, and the police are looking for him. We're more worried about Peyton and if she'll be ok, than what's happening with him."

Nathan looked at this man and smiled, he obviously cared for his best friend, and he admired that quality. He was also slightly shocked at how monstrous his brother could be and how nice he was. But then again, genes don't always make you what you are. Lucas and Nathan were living proof of this.

"She'll be ok... hopefully." The doctor reassured them.

"Well, can I see my momma now then?"

"Yes, you can hunny." The doctor found it hard not to have his heart melted at the little girls sad face. "But," he said turning back to the adults. "It's not a very pretty sight, maybe one of you could go first...?" he trailed off.

"It's ok doctor, thank you for your concern, but Sawyer has seen her much worse. And the only thing that will convince her that she is ok is the beeping of that heart monitor." Brooke filled in.

Sawyer to Brooke's hand and they followed the doctor's directions as the others waited for them to return.

And all the doctor could think was, 'what has happened to this poor young woman, her friend and her daughter.'

**So... there it is. What do you think? Where's Lee :O will everything be ok now? Or not? You'll just have to wait and see. Press that green button and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I officially suck! I started writing this ages ago and then I got distracted with school, friends and basically the world away from fanfiction. Originally, I wrote this completely differently but I didn't like it so I re-wrote the entire thing. I'm still not sure about it though. Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy x. Oh, sorry for any typos, I got lazy and couldn't be bothered to check 'em.**

It had been little over a week since Peyton's 'accident' and people were constantly in and out of the house she shared with her best friend and her daughter.

Larry and Derek were staying with Brooke and Sawyer and Karen and Andy flew back from Italy to make sure she was ok.

Everyone was gathered at Peyton's house, Lily, Jamie and Sawyer were all playing happily and the adults were talking when the phone rang. Everyone was quiet instantly.

Brooke jumped up and answered the phone, "Hello?" she asked in anticipation. "Yes, speaking. Really? Oh my God, thank you so much. Uh-huh. Can we come in and see her?" Everyone looked at her anxiously and Sawyer went to sit in Larry's lap. "Ok... what exactly do you mean by that? Oh, ok. Yes, we'll be there straight away! Thank you."

She put the phone down and turned to face the people in the room. Everyone was there. Larry, Derek, Julian, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Deb, Karen, Andy, Lily, Jamie, of course Sawyer, and even Brooke's assistant, Millie. "She's awake." Brooke told them. "But, they said they had something to tell us, or rather Larry and Derek as they won't give us any information!" She was getting frustrated and it showed. "Right everyone get to your cars, or assigned cars. Whatever, let's go."

"All of us, you sure Brooke? Maybe it'll be a bit daunting all of us there at once." Haley said.

"No, the doctor said we should all go so..."

*

They all met in the hospital cafe, then went up to Peyton's floor together.

"Mr. Sawyer and Mr. Summers, if you could come with me please." The Dr. Green came over to them instantly recognising them.

"Well, I guess we wait." Brooke said watching the two men walk away.

"No! I wanna go too! Aunt Brooke le' me go!" Sawyer whined.

"No, hunny I know you just wanna see your mom, but maybe we should just wait a bit." Brooke told her carefully.

"Ok..."

Half an hour later the doctor came in and said they could go in, but it was best to go in small numbers at a time, so as to not overwhelm her.

And that's how we find Brooke, Sawyer and Nathan standing outside her hospital room; 323.

Larry looked up at them and smiled. Then turned to Peyton, "Peyton, honey. These are you're friends and your daughter. Their names are-" He started before he got cut of by Peyton.

"No, wait. Let me guess. I'm assuming, as you said daughter, tat little cutie over there is Sawyer. As I am sooo not old enough to be her mother." She said with a chuckle pointing at Brooke. "And, I would guess you are my 'best friend in the entire world'", she quoted the words her father had told her previously, "Brooke. And you are either Lucas or Nathan. I think I'll go with... Nathan?" her voice went up at the end and she looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Er, yeah. How ya doing Sawyer?" Peyton looked at him slightly confused. He waited a second. "Peyton?"

"What? Oh, you were talking to me. Sorry, I thought her name was Sawyer." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh, yeah. She is but, I've always called you Sawyer. And now I feel like a complete idiot rambling on like this. I'm going to shut up now." He smiled nervously.

Peyton laughed and looked at her father, "I thought you said he was like really arrogant?"

Larry coughed. "No, darling I said he used to be arrogant, but Haley changed him."

"Oh." She turned to look at Nathan again. "And this Haley, she's your wife?"

"Err, yeah." He smiled at her completely genuinely.

"Well, She must be a very lucky woman."

"Yeah she is. She's going insane outside. You never answered my question." He added on realising it was true.

"Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong with your wife? Why is she going insane?"

"Uhm, she's worried about you. She's dying to see if you're ok." He told her.

"Oh, well why don't you bring her in. And all the other names Larry- sorry, I meant my... Dad, said are waiting outside. I'd like to get introductions over and done with."

*

**Lucas' POV**

"Well, that was weird." I heard Haley's voice, but didn't register it.

I was walking down the corridor, and I knew that Brooke, Julian, Sawyer, Nathan, Haley and Jamie were all with me. But I didn't care. I had more pressing things on my mind.

Peyton had thought I was her husband. I guess if I think realistically, that makes sense. I mean, Larry told her she was married, and he also told her I was Sawyer's father (when Sawyer wasn't on the room, I noticed.) and she instantly thought I was her husband. I know I can't hold it against her, but after all these years, I wish it was true. I wish things hadn't ended like they had. I wish I had the chance to ask her to marry me, and I wish she still loved me.

"Luke. Hello, are you still in there?" I was brought out of my minds inner reels when Haley's hand waved in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. It was weird. I mean, she didn't know any of us." I looked at her concerned face and smiled, trying to reassure her unspoken concern.

"I know. I can't believe that bastard did that to her!" Haley burst out. She was on the verge of tears and Nathan leant down and gave her a hug.

"She- she seemed like her. But something felt different." Brooke said shakily, she was holding a sleeping Sawyer in her arms and Julian had his arm draped over her protectively.

"I noticed that as well, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Nathan said a look of concentration on his face.

God, were they that stupid, they couldn't work it out?

"What Luke?" Nathan looked a bit angry by now.

Shit, "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Luke. What was wrong?" Haley looked at me, expectantly, I noticed the hurt in her eyes from what I said.

"She was too forward." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" Brooke and Nathan said simultaneously, but from the looks on their faces, they knew exactly what I meant.

"She didn't hold back on any thing she said." They both nodded their heads in understanding. "Whatever popped into her head she said it."

"Yeah, it makes sense now that I think about it. Thanks Luke." Brooke smiled at him. "We're gonna head back now, kid's knackered. And I am too. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye." She walked out, with Julian. And my daughter.

"We're gonna head off too, man. See ya later." Nathan told me.

I watched as my friends and family walked out of the hospital. And I sat down and cried.

*

**So, what did you think? I know this was really short and I am soooo sorry, also I wasn't too sure about Lucas' POV but I thought it made a change to the normal layout. Like I said earlier, I'm still not entirely sure about this chappy, what did you guys think??? Is this story worth continuing? Press that little speech-bubble type button (mental correction the layout's changed) and review pleasssseee xxx lya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I don't know exactly how long it's taken me to update, but it was probably a while. Oopsies? This chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for that but I really liked how I ended it and didn't want to add any more to it. Well, enough rambling from me. Enjoy x**

They all spent the next few days trying to fill Peyton in on her life. They also hoped they would say something that would spark the return of her memory, but they tried not to be too hopeful.

Brooke was proving most helpful filling her in, not only was she her best friend and knew her the longest (as well as being around those four years everyone else missed), she gave her clip notes version first, promising more detail if Peyton needed it.

"So," Brooke flipped her short hair over her shoulder and looked at her best friend, "We've been best friends since, forever! Well, since we were five, but details!" she looked at Peyton and smiled as she smiled, Peyton found it hard not to smile at Brooke's bubbly personality. "Your mom, Anna, died when you were nine. Your dad decided he couldn't cope and live in the house when you were like fifteen and went to work away at seas coming back every couple of weeks/months, whenever he could. You practically lived alone in your house. That was about the time you started dating hotshot, that's Nate by the way. You and Nate broke up just before you turned seventeen; he got married a few months later to Haley but anyway... You liked Lucas, but I did too, I started dating him, then you did- at the same time as me. That, was a bit of a..." she struggled to find the right word, "pickle? And that was only Brooke-Lucas-Peyton love-triangle number one." The brunette laughed nervously. 'This is all so weird,' Brooke thought. 'I shouldn't have to tell all this, she should remember. She HAS to remember.'

Brooke? Are you okay?" the blonde looked at Brooke with concern 'But not as much as I would normally get' Brooke heard the thought in her mind, then instantly regretted it. 'This isn't Peyton's fault.' She remembered.

"Yeah, sorry, got a lil' distracted. Any who... in senior year you found out you were adopted, mom number 2 dies, you get shot in the leg in a school shooting. You hide out in library, Luke finds you, and you kiss Luke. Love triangle numero dos. We fell out, majorly. Then you had a psycho stalker. You and Luke got together. We made up. Had a bust out with said psycho stalker. You got preggers, broke up with Luke. Went to L.A. with me, met lee got married, got divorced. Moved back in with me, we came home, and then you ended up here" she gestured to the hospital room as she said the last bit.

"Wow," Peyton was speechless, well, almost. "So what is that my life summed up in ten minutes?" she sounded almost disgruntled.

"Nah," Brooke reassured her, "just all the dramatic bits that make a really good story." 'Which coincidentally, they do.' She added in her head. They'd get to the 'Raven's' part later. "So, do you need anything explained more?" Brooke asked her very kindly and carefully, afraid she might break- she certainly looked fragile enough to do so.

"Err... actually I have a nagging feeling, like something that happened was my fault."

"What, honey?"

"How did An- I mean, my... mom, die?" Peyton bit down on her lower lip, a sure sign she was being cautious, and that she was nervous too.

"You always did blame yourself for that. It's not your fault though, Peyt." She paused and looked at Peyton, hopeful this answer was sufficient.

It wasn't.

Peyton continued to look at her expectantly so she sighed and went on, "she ran a red light. She was late picking you up from school. She got hit by a truck."

Peyton gasped.

"You okay, P?" Brooke looked worried at her friend's expression.

"She blamed herself for that?" Brooke looked confused so Peyton continued, "sorry, what I meant to say was; I blamed myself for that, why?"

Well you always were a bit of a masochist." Brooke smiled, dimples on full display. "Peyt, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."The curly-haired green-eyed blonde smiled.

"Seriously!" Brooke exclaimed with (semi) mock-exasperation.

"Yeah, sure. Shoot."

"Why did you refer to yourself as her?"

"Well," Peyton was starting to look slightly uncomfortable. "I don't feel like I'm her. This Peyton you've been telling me about. I feel... I feel like a different person, an intruder. Like I've taken away your best friend and replaced her with a fake version that couldn't quite match up." She admitted with regret and apology clear on her face.

"What? That's crazy!" Brooke told her strongly, "you are still my , no matter what. You're just a bit... lost. And you don't need to worry about any of that, we love you. Always have, always will. You haven't stolen anything from us. Understand?"

"I-"

"Understand?" she said more strongly.

"Yes," Peyton said in an extremely small voice.

"Good. Now you need some rest. Shall I go?"

"Actually, do you mind staying? Just until I fall asleep? I don't like hospitals for some reason I don't know, but I'm sure you do." She smiled coyly at Brooke.

"Brooke smiled back, "sure." She was ecstatic.

Her was still there.

**Like I said, short. I'll work on trying to get another chapter up over the weekend, but I'll be quite busy, if not I'll have one up for the week after. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review, they make me feel loved and give me the push to write more, not that I'm trying to bribe you or anything *shifty eyes*. xxx** **SORRY, GOT POSTED TWICE. MY BAD!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Z'oh my days, I'm actually updating this **** this is new. Lol. :) I know it's taken me ages and I am sooo sorry, also sorry for any errors or missing words, fanfiction seems to like randomly deleting them sometimes, lol. But anyway... here it is (finally) Enjoy!**

She woke up with a major crick in her neck. She hadn't meant to fall asleep in the hospital chair, and it was going to set her back all day.

She looked over at her best friend lying in the hospital bed, she looked so peaceful. So serene, she didn't want to wake her really. But when Nathan Scott came charging into the room with a massive WAKE UP SAWYER, the blonde startled awake by the sound.

"Meh!" she looked around with bleary eyes "Nathan?"

"Yep! C'mon, you're heading home today so wake up already!" He was wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Today? Hotshot, are you sure? I thought she was coming back tomorrow?" Brooke's perfectly plucked eyebrows raised into an arch, and she pulled her personal planner out of her bag and began shifting through her appointments.

"God, bless touch-screens, gets ya there so much quicker."

She muttered under her breath, but Nathan and Peyton still heard her. Catching each other's eye at Brooke's weird obsession with her personal planner, they both tried to suppress laughs.

Nathan was surprised to say the least at how quickly he and Peyton seemed to have re-acquainted. They had already reached their usual friendly banter and sibling-like personality. He even beat Brooke there, though not by much. At moments like this, when it was just the three of them, all signs of amnesia were forgotten – they were back to being the best friends they were in high school.

"Right! Found it! Peyton comes home... today. Oh, you were right Nate."

That did it. The look on Brooke's face, the shame at being wrong and Nathan being right, caused her two best friends to burst into laughter.

"What?" she acted indignant. "Oh, come on guys! I'm allowed to be wrong _once_ in my life."

"Yeah, you are. But that was not the first time!"

"Nathan!" she whined at him.

"Ok. I'll be the medium shall I?" Peyton asked. They both looked at her sheepishly. "So, I've like only known you for about two weeks, and even I know you can be wrong Brooke. And that you" she pointed to Nathan "shouldn't antagonise her." She chastised him.

Both of them looked at the floor like two children that just got caught doing something bad by their mother. Peyton smiled.

"Oh stop pouting you two, I wanna actually get out of this hospital!"

* * *

"Hey, baby." Nathan leant over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, hugging her from behind.

Haley put down the book she was reading, putting her hands up to receive the hug. "Mmm, hey hunny, how was your day?"

Nathan moved forward and went to sit next to her. "It was ok. I helped Brooke get Peyt home, and then I went to the court with Skillz and Luke."

"Oh, really. How was Skillz?" she asked with nonchalance.

"He was fine, do you not wanna know about Luke?" she gently shook her head, looking away slightly. "Seriously, Hales, you haven't spoken to Luke in weeks, what happened?"

"Nothing, honestly, sometimes people fall out over stupid things."

"And what type of stupid thing did you guys fall out over?"

"Nathan." She stood up, "just drop it already, if I wanted to tell you, I would have done so by now."

She stormed out of the room, leaving Nathan wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Right Haley, well just because YOUR life is perfect, DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE'S IS TOO!" he roared at her._

"_I NEVER said my life was perfect Lucas Eugene Scott, so don't you dare say that I did!"_

"_Oh, you don't have to say it for everyone to know _Hales. _You walk around on your high horse and you don't think about anyone else. You're so selfish Haley James" He said her nickname scathingly. _

"_That is not true, Lucas" her voice cracked as she said his name, and her tone softened, tears brimming at her eyes. "I have done nothing but support you over the years." A tear drop fell, then another. Soon, they were silently streaming down her face. "When you joined the ravens, I was on your side. When you and Peyton cheated on Brooke, I was on your side. When you slept with bar-slut Nikki, I was on your side. When you decided to run away from your problems to Charlotte, I was on your side. When you came back and Brooke and Peyton hated you, I was on your side. When you decided you wanted Brooke back, I was on your side. When you didn't want to go to Jimmy Edwards funeral, I was on your side. When you actually __**did **__go to the funeral, I was on your side. Fair enough, when you kissed Peyton in the library I wasn't at first but then, guess what Luke, I was on your side! When you and Peyton finally got together after the psycho stalker thing, I was on YOUR side. When you came back from L.A after that proposal, I was on YOUR BLOODY SIDE! Do you see where this is going Luke? Because I was ALWAYS on your side, always there for you, but you can't see that can you? You call me selfish, Lucas? Seriously, you might want to look in the mirror sometime."_

_She span around, fire dancing in her eyes, fully intent on leaving the door and never seeing him again._

"_Hales. Wait." He grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to wait. _

"_What, Lucas? What more can you possibly more do you want Luke?"_

"_Just to tell you, I'm sorry. I've had a bad day, and I'm taking it out on you."_

"_Don't apologise." Relief filled his face as she said that. "Because, I've had enough."_

_Horror filled his expression, "What? Hales, what do you mean?" _

"_I've had enough Lucas. As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over."_

_And with that she left the room, and that was the last time he'd seen her in three weeks._

Now...

Haley looked in the mirror, and subconsciously put her hand on her still flat stomach. Right now, she really needed her best friend.

"What have I done, baby?" she said to her unborn child as a tear silently slid down her face.

**This was fairly short, I think. Lol, my word count isn't working tehe. But I quite liked this chapter, even if I wasn't planning to go here with this. I know this had a lot of Laley friendship/hate (eek) but I really don't know where it came from. Next chapter, I might bring Peyton's memory back, or should I drag it out a bit longer? Up to you, R&R xx**


End file.
